Harry Potter and The Order of The Fanfiction
by Weirdo Gal
Summary: What happens when all HP characters get fanfiction accounts. I'll tell you. Madness. What will they write about each other? Read and review. CHAPTER 5 UP: GREEN DAY SONG FIC BY RON
1. Finding of The Laptop

**All bold is author notes**

**Hi, my first HP story, bow down to me! **

**Thingy: I don't own HP, but if I did...MUHAHAHAHA**

**This story takes place in a place where nobody is dead, I love Sirius! He rox! There are many plot holes...because I felt like it! **

Harry Potter and The Order of The Fanfiction

Chapter 1

The Boy Who Found The Website

Harry Potter was bored. Not just bored, but BORED! He was sitting in the common room by the fire and wondering when his friends would get home. Hermione was in the library, obliviously. Ron was in detention for "accidentally" throwing a goat liver at _Professor_ Snape in potions...

Harry sighed. Life was BORING! Then suddenly, a big...square...boxy...thing appeared in the common room right next to Harry. Harry stared dumbfounded at the box for a little over two seconds before realizing just why it landed here. There was a card attached. It read:

Dear students,

I, as headmaster, am glad to inform you that muggle electronics now work inside these walls. In conclusion I have sent you all laptops to be distributed to all. You can now use something muggles call the "internet".

Albus Dumbledore

Harry was so excited, maybe this would be fun after all. He pried open the lid and grabbed a nice, new, and shiny laptop. He opened it and flicked it on. It was soooo cool, better then every thing he ever got from the Dursleys. Wow, Hermione was wrong about electronics.

He decided to check out the internet and do some cool stuff, like check his email. He signed on. No new messages** (duhhh, all of his friends are wizards)**. Then he had the best idea ever...google his name. He googled it and the results popped up. Wow, this was a fast connection.

He scrolled down. Wow that was a lot of things. Harry Potter fan listings, Harry Potter books, Harry Potter movies. None of this surprised him**(Wow he is sooo vain!)** Something caught his eye. He clicked the link.

Harry smiled maniacally and laughed, "MUHAHAHAHA!"

FUN.

**Yay! It is a little boring but it will get better when every one finds out about this web site. **

**Read and review of else the next chapter will be in Japanese!**

**-Weirdo Gal **


	2. The Meeting Is Set

**I am happy to say that I did not have to write this in Japanese. I don't know Japanese. But I wish I did...**

**Thank you, my loyal reviewers. **

**Thingy: If I owned Harry Potter the books would have a lot more pickles...mmm pickles**

**The Meeting Is Set **

Harry, once again smiled evilly to himself. He loved this website. He loved it so much that he got a pen name: IM the chozn1. Perfect...now to email everybody he knew the link. He wanted to know what people would write to him

THE NEXT MORNING IN THE GREAT HALL

Dumbledore sat in his seat at the staff table, using his laptop. He had a strange email from Harry Potter. He looked around and saw that many people were on a weird website. He clicked. When he saw it he smiled evilly.

Harry sat down at the table next to Ron and Hermione. "Hey. Did you get my email?"

"Yes we did," Hermione answered. "Though it was slightly disturbing. But, I still got a pen name."

"It was bloody brilliant!" Yelled Ron. "When will the first meeting be?"

"The first meeting of The Order of The Fanfiction is tomorrow at seven. Everyone who I invited will be there. Except Voldy and his Death Eaters, they'll be using the WebCam!" Harry answered.

"Who did you invite?" Hermione asked.

"I have a list. Here." Harry handed the list to Hermione with a smug look on his face.

The list read:

Ron- RedheadSidekick1

Hermione- Bookluvver911

Ginny- me4HP

Neville- klutz4herbology

Fred and George (joint account)- 2funnytwins

Dumbledore- ONLY 1 2 fear

Snape- PTNS MSTR

McGonagall- Headmisstres4Gryffindor

Luna- Crumplehorns4eva

Lupin- werewolf guy

Sirius- Sirius the big black dog

Tonks- evachangin10

Voldemort- hotttt Dark Lord

Wormtail- Britney Spears Fann

Hermione looked up. "Impressive list. Do you think they will all have their first fic by the meeting time?"

Harry frowned. "I never thought of that...but I'm sure they will. Because if they don't they wont be able to participate in the big thingy."

Ron looked up from devouring his breakfast. "What big thingy?"

Harry smiled evilly for the second time today. "All authors will be forced to read it out loud!"

**Not that exciting...yet. Next chappie will have Harry's story and the first meeting.**

**Read and Review. You can also see my joint account with my friend Ronnie. It is: Two Pickle Loving Idiots**

HHe


	3. Harry's Story of DOOM

**Thank you loyal reviewers, you are to kind. I don't have much time to respond to you people (and alien beings who might be reading this).**

**Thingy: I love that word "thingy". I own it and Harry Potter and a giant dead fish named Jfjfkffdjuy. No! Lawyers! Ahhhhhhhhhh **

Harry Potter sat in the Hog's Head bar in Hogsmead. He was under his invisibility cloak, waiting for his guests to arrive. He already had the Web Cam set up for Lord Voldemort, he could not come because then the "man" would put his free spirit(s) down. Though everyone else was coming except Draco Malfoy. Harry had not invited him because he didn't invite him to his last party in the Chamber of Secretes.

Harry had his story ready. He had told all of them to post their stories under their pennames and then they would bring them to the meetings. Harry decided that they could read about four of five at each meeting, which was once a week, this gave them time to prepare.

The guests began to come. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Wormtail, Sirius...well you get the idea, they all arrived. Voldemort appeared on the Web Cam. The talk that night was not about their stories (they wanted them to be a surprise), but about Harry. Where was he?

The clock above the bar struck seven and all were waiting in silent anticipation, staring at the a small stage, when...Harry Potter pulled off his invisibility cloak. This made small screams come from the audience, who now began to clap as Harry bowed vainly.

"Today I have called you all here to read your fanfictions to us all." Harry said proudly. "I will be going first with my beautifully heroic story featuring me. It is called Harry Potter and the Time He Saved The Whole World With His Superior Intellect and Muscular Figure."

He began to read.

"_Harry Potter was a very hansom, hot, and stylish young man. He had talents greater then everyone else, and he also looked like a Abercrombie and Fitch model. He was the Chosen One, the one to defeat the, not as hot as him, Lord Voldemort, but he wanted more._

_Harry now stood before Lord Voldemort, still looking hansom, even after the hardships and curses he had to endure. It was the end. He had his wand pointed at Voldemort. "Avada Kadavra" He yelled heroically. Voldemort died. Everyone loved Harry so much, he was their wonderful, powerful, invincible hero._

_Harry decided to kill all evil. He went to Transylvania and killed the dreaded Dracula. He went to Afghanistan and killed Osama. He went into The Wizard of Oz and killed all evil witches. He went to Dora the Explorer and killed Swiper. He killed all evil._

_The people worshipped him and groveled at his wonderfully smelling feet. They loved him. All was happy. _

_The End"_

Every one clapped in fear, not in liking. They all hated that boy.

**Review Peoples...now**


	4. Voldemorts love

**Thanks to all those who review me. I will have a new story out soon about the children of the characters. The main characters are Adriana Malfoy, Andrew Riddle, and Anna Potter. I think it will be cool.**

**Things to clear up:**

**1. I don't own Harry Potter, if I did you should be afraid **

**2. In this story Harry is self-centered and vain **

Harry sighed. This audience was tough, he had to do something if he wanted to be loved...

"Voldemort, you can go next." He said smiling maliciously. That would make him look good, as far as he knew Voldemort sucks at writing.

Lord Voldemort looked flattered. He smiled from the Web Cam. "I guess I'll go. I dedicate this short little poem to my one true love." He began to read.

_Is It To Hard To Say I Love You_

_Is it to hard to say I love you,_

_can't you just say it 'tis true._

_You have the hair of an angle,_

_It has not one tangle, I do not love._

_You smile at me, and I smile back,_

_My heart is no more black._

_You have made an impression on me_

_My beautiful Hermione. _

_Is it to hard to say I love you,_

_can't you just say it 'tis true._

Harry almost laughed out loud, when he realized that that could not be heard over the clapping, cheering, and tears. Hermione had leaped to the Web cam and said to Lord Voldemort, "I love you to Tom."

This was harder then Harry expected.

**I love this chapter, it gives Voldey a sensitive side. R&R. **


	5. Green Day songfic by ron

**Hi, sorry it took so long to update...my internet was dead.**

**I have added a new feature for this story, the word of the chapter. A fun word and its definition will be posted each chapter!**

deoxyribonucleic acid **de·ox·y·ri·bo·nu·cle·ic acid**

a nucleic acid found in the nucleus of a cell and consisting of a polymer formed from nucleotides and shaped like a double helix; associated with the transmission of genetic information. DNA.

**Wasn't that fun!**

After Hermione and Lord Voldemort had stopped confessing their undying love to each other, it was Ron's turn. "I wrote this piece, I call it _Inside Ron_, a songfic to Wake Me up When September Ends by Green Day."

_The real Ron_

Ron lay in his bed, pondering his homework. What should he do? The potions assignment was so long and boring. He wanted a slice of chocolate cake.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

He ran down to the fridge and grabbed the cake from the shelf. He licked his lips and stuck his head into it. He ate the whole thing.__

like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends

His cake was so rich, so chocolaty. He gulped a large glass of milk. Now he had a mustache. He named it Bob. Bob was white and wanted to rule the world.__

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

Harry wanted to meet Bob, so Ron decided to wax Bob the milk mustache and send the wax to Harry, who was skiing in Aspen, why Aspen Ron didn't know. Weren't the Alps closer?__

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Ron decided to use duct tape instead of wax to wax Bob, so technically he was duct taping Bob. He did it.__

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

When Ron showed up at the post office with the package with Bob later, everyone was looking at him because he had a huge red line on his face.__

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

When he got to the counter, he hauled his box up. To keep Bob safe he packed Bob in bricks, instead of packing peanuts.__

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

"That will be $99.47 to ship sir." Ron decided that that was fair and he paid it. It was worth the money.__

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends  


When Ron got home he decided to have a new life dream: he wanted to be a serial killer. He went to Wall-Mart and baught a ski mask and went to McDonalds and ordered a McAK-47.

_  
Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

It didn't work well because Ron had a MD and PhD from Harvard, so he was Dr. Ron and started a psychological show, like Dr. Phil and was murdered by a rabid deer.

_like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
_

The end.

**I originally wanted to use Holla Back Girl for this but it didn't have the right format for this story. R & R. **

**News: Do you have an idea for a story? Tell me! I need more ideas!**


End file.
